le rossignol du coeur
by Bepinette
Summary: C'est la suite vue par moi. Après la bataille, toute la bande se retrouve séparer par un nouveau malheur... je vous avertie que les fans de Kikyo ne son pas bienvenue et c'est PG juste pour plus de sûreté. Kag-Inu, Mi-Sa et Kikyo-enfer
1. Chapitre 1,1

Fanfiction  


  


Disclaimer : I have no right on the subject and on the characters ! Sincèrement, on est dans une fic française donc faudrait dire disclaimer = droits d'auteur ou quelque chose du genre pis ben rien m'appartient si vous aviez pas compris mon mini speech anglais bourré de fautes probablement.  
  
Dédicace : Bon ben cette fic va à tous ceux qui sont comme moi, des fans de la merveilleuse série d'Inu Yasha. Dans mes prochaines dédicaces, ce sera pour mes reviewers alors si ça vous tente d'avoir un chapitre rien que pour vous ben vous savez quoi faire. Pas plus compliqué que cliquer sur le p'tit bouton au bas de la page et de me laisser un petit mot.  
  
Bon ce n'est pas que je commence à m'impatienter mais ça ressemble à cela alors place à l'histoire maintenant !!!  


  
* Le rossignol du cur *  
  
******* Partie 1 *******  


  


Le temps venait de se radoucir, la quête était terminée depuis un bon mois. Tous le monde vivait maintenant l`âme en paix. La malédiction de Miroku s`était, elle aussi volatilisé mais sa main restait tout de même possédée par son petit coté hentai. Sango avait vengé son frère et Shippo, son père. Kikyo, avait fini par bien vouloir allongé son séjour sur le paradis terrestre maintenant qu`il n`y a plus de méchants Naraku qui veut vous épouser pour vos pouvoirs de mikos. Kagome était, comme à son habitude, en train de se chamailler avec Inu Yasha, mais en bon terme. La perle de shikon reconstituée avait été remise à Kaede, l`héritière de sa grande sur. Les oiseaux chantaient, les feuilles bruissaient entre elles. Le bonheur parfait quoi !   
  
Et puis Le jour fatal arriva. Rien de bien normal à première vue mais pour trois personnes, cela allait changer leur vie. Tout commença par une après-midi normal, Kagome était allée chercher quelques herbes avec Shippo, Miroku et Sango se promenaient GENTIMENT dans la forêt. Inu Yasha était dans le pré et discutait avec Kikyo. Il se remettait tranquillement des blessures qui lui avaient été infligées par Naraku lors du dernier combat.La journée avait été splendide. Durant la soirée. Toute la petite troupe s'était rassemblée dans la grande hutte de Kaede. Il discutait de tout et de rien en mangeant en même temps les ramens que Kagome avait rapporté de chez elle.  
  
À la fin du repas, Kikyo pris la parole.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncé, nous avons convenu, Inu Yasha et moi de nous marier dans un mois, jour pour jour.  
  
La réaction fut immédiate. Miroku et Sango furent extrêmement surpris, Kaede était contente pour sa sur qui allait enfin réaliser ce qu'elle n'avait pas pus lors de sa vie précédente. Shippo boudait Inu Yasha car il voulait un père et une mère pour remplacer sa famille qu'il avait perdu mais il ne supportait pas cette pimbêche de Kikyo mais la plus cruelle réaction fut celle de Kagome qui voyait en ces quelques mots, tout son univers se briser. Les larmes ruisselèrent malgré son faible sourire forcé. Inu Yasha remarqua immédiatement l'odeur salée sur Kagome. Il n aimait pas la faire pleurer et cela lui trucidait le cur mais Kikyo lui avait fait la demande et il se sentait encore coupable de la mort de l'ancienne mikos. Il regarda la jeune fille d'une autre ère partir et en fut bouleversé bien qu'il ne le laisse pas paraître.   
  
Kagome ramassa tous son stock et fourra le tout dans son immense sac jaune. Elle s'enfuit ensuite de tous ces problèmes. Elle ne voulait plus rester une minute de plus dans ce monde où elle n'avait pas de place. Elle ne reviendrait pas, ça c'était certain. Elle savait que Shippo serait vraiment au comble du désespoir mais que pouvait-elle y faire. Il serait probablement accueillit par Sango et Miroku si un jour ces deux là se déclarait leurs sentiments envers l'autre. Quand le puit fut à porter de vue, elle accéléra le pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'Inu Yasha la voit ainsi et qu'il la retienne maintenant que la quête était fini, il n'avait plus de raisons de venir la chercher. Sur ces pensées, ses larmes recommencèrent à affluer.  
  
-Pourvu que je ne fait pas une bêtise en partant comme ça, pensa Kagome au moment d'enjambé le puit.  
  
Sur ce, elle disparut de cette ère qui ne semait que le trouble dans son pauvre cur d'adolescente transie   
  
De retour dans la grande hutte d'un petit village. Sango est Miroku avaient regardé la scène qui venait de se passer avec la bouche à terre et les larmes dans les yeux (dans le cas de Sango)  
  
- Alors, qui veut du thé ? Lança Kaede pour briser le silence pesant qui avait assaillit la chaumière dès la déclaration.  
  
Personne ne répondit car ils réfléchissaient tous au départ précipité de leur chère amie.  


-Sango-  


Poooooooovre Kagome ! Elle doit vraiment avoir mal la pauvre. Elle qui aimait en secret ce connard d'Inu Yasha. Il est trop bête pour comprendre ses sentiments à ce que l'on peut voir. Dans ce cas laissons-le réfléchir et demain je partirai pour trouver un village qui est besoin des mes services. Si Miroku ou Shippo veulent venir, ils seront bienvenus !  
  


-Miroku-  


Je plain vraiment lady Kagome. Inu Yasha n'à vraiment aucune pitié pour elle et aucune douceur quant il faut exprimer ou remarquer les sentiments pour/de quelqu'un. Dans ce cas laissons-le réfléchir et demain je partirai pour trouver un village qui est besoin des mes services. Si Sango ou Shippo veulent venir, ils seront bienvenus !  
  
(Comme quoi Sango et Miroku pensent la même chose en même temps, ne vous trouvez pas cela bizarre)  
  


- Kikyo-  


Bien fait pour elle, cette petite conne de réincarnation. J'ai enfin réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait pour une fois et c'est tant pis pour elle. Avec ça, elle ne devrait plus tarder à devenir vraiment faible.   
Mwahahahahahahaha !!! (Rire sadique)  
  
Inu Yasha, lui, ne pensait à rien vraiment. Il était trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Son amie venait de s'enfuir en pleurant et lui n'avait même pas bouger le petit doigt. Il se détestait pour cela mais pourquoi avait-il appelé Kagome « Son amie ». N'était-elle pas son soleil, celle qui lui donnait la force de combattre, celle qui le soignait et l'engraissait aux ramens. Pourquoi alors pleurait-elle ? Était-ce sa faute, qu'avait-il fait de mauvais alors ? Toutes ses questions ce bousculaient dans sa tête et lui donnait une sérieuse migraine à force de ruminer autant d'idées noires.  
  
Shippo s'était , lui aussi enfuit pour pouvoir suivre Kagome mais n'était pas arrivé assez tôt pour pouvoir l'empêcher de sauter a pieds joints dans le puit maudit. Il n'avait pu que regarder la scène en pleurnichant sur son sort.  


  
******* !!!!!!! ******* !!!!!!! ******* !!!!!!! *******  
  


C'est donc ainsi que fini mon premier chapitre de ma première partie. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et je sais que les persos sont pas mal en dépressions pour l'instant mais ne vous en faites pas ca va s'arranger. Deuxième point, je vous averti que je suis une fervent opposante à Kikyo alors il y aura du Kikyo bashing/ abaissement de Kikyo.  
  
Alors bon, si vous voulez un chapitre rien qu'a vous pour plus tard, reviewer- moi et vous y courez la chance.  
  
Donc à la prochaine et j'essaie déjà d'udapter le plus vite possible alors venez pas chialer s.v.p.  



	2. Chapitre 1,2

Fanfiction  


  


N-A :Sans joke, bon ben celui-là est pour Yume Kuroi, une super bonne amie à moi. J'espère qu'à date, je vous est pas fait trop attendre et que vous aimez bien mes longs chapitres. Mon but est de faire au moins 5 chapitre de mille mots chaque. Et je vous averti déjà qu'il y aura deux partie dans ma fic alors ne désespérer pas si la première fini en queue de poisson, tous s'explique dans la suivante enfin j'espère et peut être même une troisième pour clore la série en beauté, qui sait ?  


  


Le rossignol du cur  
  
Chapitre 1.2  


  


Après avoir tous bu une bonne tasse de thé, ils allèrent se coucher pour se remettre des émotions de la journée. Sango se trouvait bien seule dans sa section de la hutte car habituellement il y avait Kagome pour y mettre un peu plus de vie mais depuis qu'elle était partie, la petite chaumière avait perdu de sa gaieté. Miroku, lui, était bien déçu de ne pas pouvoir taquiner Inu Yasha sur ses amours car maintenant qu'il était fiancé, il n'y avait plus de quoi rire sur le sujet. Surtout quand cela vient à l'encontre d'une de nos amis. Kikyo avait un sourire béat tant elle était contente de la tournure des évènements.  
  
Vers minuit, Inu Yasha sortit très discrètement par la petite porte d'entrée. IL couru avec sa vitesse de youkai et se rendit à l'arbre où il avait rencontré Kagome pour la première fois. Ceci semblait si loin à présent. La nuit ou elle lui avait sauté dessus car un monstre lui courait après, il avait été si désagréable avec elle puisqu'il ne savais pas encore faire la différence entre elle et Kikyo. Maintenant il la savait mais à quoi bon avoir pris tant de tant pour trouver le plus de différences possible puisque maintenant il n'était même plus sûr de la revoir.   
  
Il sauta de branches en branches pour enfin arriver à la plus haute, place de tant de mauvais souvenir comme celle de sa première chute avec le mot fatidique « SIT » . Il se plaça dans une position favorable et recommença à torturer sa mémoire. À l'aube du petit jour, il réussit enfin à trouver son sommeil, sans être plus serein que la nuit précédente.  
  
De retour dans la petite cabane de Kaede, Miroku et Sango étaient déjà levés. Avec tout leur brouhaha, ils avaient réveillé le petit Shippo et la vieille Kaede. Les deux jeunes gens avaient déjà préparé leur bagages la veille.  
  
-Alors c'est décidé, vous nous quittez, questionna la vieille matrone  
  
-Oui, s'exclamèrent les deux en cur   
  
-Et moi je fais quoi dans tout ça ? demanda le kitsune avec des tourbillons dans les yeux a la façon des mangas  
  
-Si tu veux venir avec nous, tu peux. Rien ne t'oblige cependant à venir et tu peux aussi rester avec dame Kaede, répondit Sango tout doucement  
  
-Alors là, pas question. Je ne supporte pas cette pimbêche de réincarné qui se prend pour le nombril du monde, dit le petit renard avec un air déterminé, je viens avec vous.  
  
-Bien dit Shippo ! manifesta Miroku , mais ne viens pas te plaindre si il y a quelques trucs choses machins chouettes ( à lire rapidement pour mieux comprendre) qui ne sont pas de ton âge et qui te traumatise durant la nuit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par là, gros pervers ! prononça une Sango très furieuse  
  
-Mais rien, mais rien ma douce  
  
-Comment ça ta douce etBANG premier coup sur Miroku je ne suis à personne que je sache et BANG un deuxième coup sur Miroku, que je te vois traumatiser le pauvre Shippo et BANG troisième coup sur Miroku, garde ta perversité pour toi car moi pendant la nuit je dors BANG quatrième coup sur Miroku, ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE !!!! chiala une jeune demoiselle avec un boomerang géant sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
-Holà! calme-toi Sango, c'était juste pour rigoler, hi!hi!hi! tu ne la trouve pas drôle.   
Miroku essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas recevoir une trop grosse raclée cette fois ci pour pouvoir encore être capable de l'enquiquiner encore. Il avait plusieurs grosses bosses derrière la tête et une très belle étampe sur sa joue pour avoir essayé, même si sa malédiction est finie, de prendre le derrière de Sango. La dispute de semblait ne jamais vouloir finir.   
  
Après avoir eu toutes les misère du monde à séparer les deux amoureux transi de leur x chicanes de couples (1), la petite troupe fit leurs courts adieux à Kaede, ils prirent la route pour un petit village qui voudrait bien d'un prêtre dans la fleur de l'âge et d'une exterminatrice de youkais qui pourrait les défendre d'une éventuelle attaque. Ils marchèrent pendant bien longtemps avant de trouver une très belle cité aux abords d'un paisible lac.   
  
Le village fleurissaient et prospérait. Bien que les villageois n'aient jamais eu affaire à une attaque, ils ne refusèrent pourtant pas l'aide d'une exterminatrice, d'autant plus qu'elle était fort jolie la jeune demoiselle. Miroku, de son bord, eu un peu plus de difficulté pour se faire accepter car il y avait déjà trop de prêtres dans les environs alors il fut pris pour jardinier personnelle d'une grande dame puisqu'il connaissait très bien les plantes médicales, surtout aux nombres de fois où il les avaient utilisées pour soigné Inu Yasha et tous les autre lors de leurs bataille . Elle acceptait de les loger, lui, sa compagne et leur supposé'' enfant. Tout allait pour le mieux de ce côté.  
  
Retournons à présent voir notre hanyo préféré dans le petit village qui ceignait la forêt portant son nom  


  


**************  


Buena manana ! Bon matin ! Good morning ! Konnichiwa ! Goden morgen !  
  
Je sais que tous les salutations précédente veulent dire bon matin mais quoi ! moi, lorsque je vous écrit ceci, je suis le matin à 6 :30 a.m. Et ouais, profiter-en, je me force pour vous faire une suite rapide et de bon goût pour que vous puissiez-me reviewer sans problème. J'attend de vos nouvelles !!!  
  
(1) l'expression « x chicanes » provient d'un de mes cours de math ;-( car je commence tout juste l'algèbre et j'ai trouvé intéressant d'inclure une variante dans mon histoire alors, le x signifie qu'il y a tant de chicanes qu'on ne les compte plus et avec la variante, on peut en dire autant car rien n'est juste mais rien n'est faux.  


  


À la prochaine lecteurs adorés !!  



End file.
